This invention relates to a proportioning pump in the form of a liquid metering apparatus generally and more particularly to an apparatus for supplying a liquid additive to a flow of liquid. A device according to this invention uses the flow of a liquid to operate a pump to enable a specific quantity of additive to be injected into said liquid.